The present invention relates to collaborative exchanges, and more specifically, to methods and systems to track and manage items in a collaborative exchange.
Within systems management, problems may arise that may require collaborative efforts to resolve. When a problem arises, companies may quickly convene a “virtual war room” or other type of collaborative effort. One key piece of the problem solving may be a conference call. Another important aspect to the problem solving may be a group chat. The group chat is a vital collaboration tool, yet group chats may not be configured to handle intense and time sensitive discussions. More specifically, as multiple people discuss items at the same time it may become easy for items, i.e., questions, direct comments, etc., to slip through the cracks. For example, a question presented to a particular person may have helped resolve a problem significantly faster, but if that person misses the question when it is originally posed, the question may scroll off the screen in the group chat as others continue to discuss the problem and potential solutions. As such, it may be difficult to track and manage specific items within the collaborative discussion.